1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a movable lens arrangement in a combined view and rangefinder and, more particularly, to a movable lens arrangement in a combined view and rangefinder wherein a single spring element is utilized to resiliently bias the moving lens element in a special manner.
2. BACKGROUND OF THE PRIOR ART
Combined view and rangefinders for use in cameras having a variable focus objective lens are well known in the art. Such combined view and rangefinders generally provide a primary viewing image of the scene to be photographed framed in a field of view generally corresponding to the field of view of the camera objective lens as limited by a particular film format. A secondary focusing image having a field of view substantially smaller than the primary viewing image is provided in superposed relation with respect to the primary viewing image and may be moved thereacross in substantial correspondence with camera focusing. The camera is focused by imparting a translational movement to the objective lens along its optical axis while simultaneously affecting a corresponding movement of the secondary focusing image across the primary viewing image. The camera assumes a focused condition with respect to a particular scene to be photographed when the secondary focusing image is moved into direct coincidence with the primary viewing image.
Such combined view and rangefinders include a first stationary lens element for providing the primary viewing image together with a movable lens element for providing the secondary focusing image. Thus, the movable lens element is moved in correspondence to camera focusing so as to affect a corresponding movement of the secondary focusing image across the primary viewing image. Combined view and rangefinders of the type more fully described in copending U.S. patent application (our Case No. 5483) entitled "Combined View and Rangefinder For Use In Cameras Having A Variable Focus Objective Lens" by B. Johnson filed concurrently herewith, comprise a plurality of snap-fit components that may be easily and economically assembled. Such snap-fit construction is preferably also made applicable to the movable lens.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a combined view and rangefinder wherein the movable lens element may be easily snap-fitted for movement about a determinate path with a minimum number of components.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises the mechanism and system possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.